The Road of Life Is Not Always Easy
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: Just when Ultra Magnus thought he had gotten used to Earth, a freak accident in one of Shockwave's labs causes his life to take a turn for the weird. The REALLY weird.
1. The Worst of Luck

**Name:** The Road of Life is not Always Easy

**Plot:** Just when Ultra Magnus thought he had gotten used to Earth, a freak accident in one of Shockwave's labs causes his life to take a turn for weird. The REALLY weird.

**Characters:** Ultra Magnus mainly.

**Pairings: **None

**World: **Prime/Beast Hunters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TF. Obviously. '

_*Com Link*_

_**{Telepathic Speech}**_

"Normal Speech"

Hello!

Another one of my stories! I know I have a tendency to start stories, and write about 20 million others at the same time, but hey, blame the plot bunnies!

Oh, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story, one that has a Google Docs account, patience for terrible writers, and can deal with a lot of laziness.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A large explosion sent Ultra Magnus flying in to the wall, his back stinging from the impact.

They were battling in one of Shockwave's laboratories, far underground. The place was beginning to look like a disaster area, objects, tools and anything that was breakable was laying broken on the ground.

Scorch marks and bullet holes littered any objects that were still in one piece, while Autobots and Decepticons alike used any available objects as cover. Well, actually, only the lucky ones.

And today, Ultra Magnus was far from lucky.

A bullet from somewhere to his right ricocheted off the wall, behind him, glanced off of a box of tools, and hit him in an area between two plates of armor on his leg. It had almost nothing to stop it, so it passed right through and imbedded itself in the cables of his leg.

He wince in pain, before using the wall to pull himself to his feet.

A large blast of Plasma incarcerated the toolbox. Shockwave was advancing towards him, gun basting.

Ultra Magnus dropped to the ground to avoid another bast, and swung his damaged leg behind him.

When his enemy was in range, Magnus pushed himself to his feet, and swung with the Forge. The ancient hammer deflected a shot, and landed a blow to the Decepticon Scientist's shoulder.

In return, he blasted a shot of plasma in Magus' chest. Although the bullet didn't do much damage, it burned part of blue mech's collar, causing some drops of superheated armor plating to spray against his unprotected neck cables.

Ultra Magnus gasped in pain, and staggered back. The pain was incredible, and the Autobot wondered how such tiny little droplets could cause so much pain...

A punch to the face pulled him out of his thoughts. He swung the Forge, just to have Shockwave dogge, and knock one of the last upright remaining shelves on to him.

The shelf wasn't heavy, but several containers of a strange sticky orange liquid broke open upon contact with the Autobot.

When the liquid hit Ultra Magnus' armor plates, or wiring it began to get thicker, making it increasingly hard for him to move.

A blow to knee sent him to the ground.

Shockwave to menacingly over him, gun pointed at chest. From this distance survival was near impossible. Even if his chest plating stopped the blast, the heat would melt the rest, causing his sparkchamber to collapse in on itself. He would join the allspark before they could even get him to Ratchet.

The tip of the gun began to glow, preparing to fire...

Ultra Magnus struggle against the orange, now gluelike substance...

The gun began to glow brighter...  
The trapped autobot sent a silent prayer to Primus.

The gun went off.

But, just in time, a blue and yellow blur pushed Shockwave out of the way. The blast hit Magnus' shoulder instead, destroying the plating and most of the wiring and hydraulics.

Somewhere behind him he could hear Smokescreen fighting of Shockwave, but the leakage of energon from his damaged shoulder was causing the world to spin around him, somewhere in his leg, the orange substance found it's way into the bullet hole...

The substance made it's way into his energon lines, causing his entire frame to shake, and his prosseros to malfunction.

He heard Optimus yell his name from somewhere, just in time to have one of the glass tube containing the one of the other predacons explode nearby.

Another explosion sent the roof crashing down.

That's when Ultra Magnus lost consciousness...

* * *

*Mini Spoiler* I just noticed the episode "Evolution" has the Autobots head to Shockwave's Laboratory too. (It also get's blown up/trashed in the Episode too XD ) In this story Predaking is just a normal like he was before he transformed. He's still super smart, and is still fierce, he just doesn't talk or Transform.

If you want to be my Beta Reader, let me know. The next chapter I will make a notice If I found myself a Beta.

Also, I say "laboratories" because I have 2 others in this story.


	2. Surprises

**Name:** The Road of Life is not Always Easy

**Plot:** Just when Ultra Magnus thought he had gotten used to Earth, a freak accident in one of Shockwave's labs causes his life to take a turn for weird. The REALLY weird.

**Characters:** Ultra Magnus mainly.

**Pairings: **None

**World: **Prime/Beast Hunters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TF. Obviously. '

_Thought_

_*Com Link*_

_**{Telepathic Speech} **_

"Normal Speech"

S_till no Beta, but then again, the other chapter has only been up, what 7 hours? _

_Thank you for all of you who are now following this story! It's gotten as many followers as my most popular story, "Lost Memories" has gotten in the whole time it has been up!_

_But still, only one review so far, at least from the moment I am writing this here chapter._

* * *

*WHAM*

The Last of the Primes landed in the dirt with an ungraceful thunk, sending a cloud of dirt, sand and dead grass flying into the air.

The whole place had blown up after Starscream had accidentally shot the Energon storage room, triggering a massive explosion. The decepticons had Ground bridged out, while the Autobots had made a desperate run for the exit.

He had been the last out of the cave, and had taken the front of the shock wave, wiitch had sent him into the ground.

Once he was certain it was safe, he rose to his feet, brushing the sand gently of his frame. The matrix of leadership, in it's strange indescribable language reminded him to count his team members.

He turned. They knew the drill; If your name was called after such a scenario, answer with something along the lines of "HERE!"

"Arcee?" Optimus called.

"Here!"

"Bumblebee?"

*Beep Beep!* The black and yellow scout answered.

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack?"

"Right here boss!" They called in unison.

"Smokescreen?"

Silence.

"Smokescreen?" He called again.

More silence.

Just as he was about to call him missing, a certain young bot jumped out of the rock face, the Phase Shifter on his wrist.

"Hey! Miss me?" He asked.

Arcee growled and smacked him upside the head. "You were there the whole time weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

Optimus sent the rookie a private comm message saying that he would need to come by his office when they returned to base for another talk about field behavior.

"Ultra Magnus?" Optimus called.

No response.

Unlike Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus would never play such a prank.

"Do you think he's still inside?" Arcee asked, worriedly looked at the cave, than around to the other bots.

Optimus shook his head sadly. "I do not know."

Smokescreen stepped forward. "I could go back in."

Optimus stared at the collapsed tunnel entrance, then sadly back at Smokescreen.

Optimus nodded, but kept silent.

Within seconds the young bot disappeared into the the wall, leaving no trace of his presence. The others out to begin clearing away the rubble, While Optimus Prime begun to ponder Ultra Magnus' fate.

The last time he had seen his Lieutenant he been caught in an explosion of one the tanks containing the new Predacons. He had looked badly wounded, and covered in some strange orange substance.

Optimus shivered slightly, the orange substance reminded him all to much of Cosmic Rust.

* * *

Smokescreen picked his way though what used to be the lab, calling out Ultra Magnus's name. He even remembered to put in the required "Sir!"

Still, the answer he longed for never came.

Just after he turned of the phase shifter, he tripped over something laying on the ground, and fell, smashing his face into the wall.

_Ow, great timing... _ He thought darkly.

He turned to see what had tripped him, and when he caught a glimpse of this strange object, his spark spun like a record player.

He ran out of the cave like Unicron was at his heels.

"OPTIMUS!"

* * *

_Sorry all you Ultra Magnus fans, I know I scared you with the Cosmic Rust comment, but don't worry, he'll be unharmed. I would never do such a thing to someone. My favorite Transformer was killed with cosmic rust. NOPE, no dying from cosmic rust in my stories. (Unless it was about that certain character...) I just couldn't think of anything else for Optimus to think it was._

_I am surprised you guys/gals really liked this story... I just came up with it today when I was eating a jello, and drinking warm milk out of a bowl with my kitten..._


	3. The Unexpected

And the next chapter XD

I found a wonderful Beta, Supergirlinjeans, Everyone, please give her a round of applause, she did a great job, and I look forward to working with her on this story.

Sigh, the kitten was trying to eat any cable in the room while I was writing this, it was chaotic, but I got it done XD

* * *

Optimus pushed away the last of the boulders, clearing the way in to the remains of Shockwave's laboratory.

They had been digging for almost two days now, and only by the help of human drilling equipment, Smokescreen and his phase shifter, and lots of grenades; courtesy of Wheeljack, where they able to remove all the debris blocking their path.

Once the boulders were moved out of the cave, the red and blue Prime turned to Smokescreen and nodded. A silent order to lead the way.

Together the Autobots picked through the wreckage, Smokescreen upfront, while Ratchet and his medical kit rounded up the back.

Optimus climbed over a fallen slice of ceiling. A piece of the slab gave way underfoot, sending the Autobot Commander sliding down the side.

When he came to a stop at the bottom of the slab, he carefully opened his optics.

What he saw, caused him to crash back against the slab. "Primus..." He whispered.

Before him slumbered a great beast, it's large flanks rising gently with each breath. A huge head rested a bot's length from Optimus, large spikes jutting out from behinds it's cheekbones. A crown of spikes ran along the back of it's head, while a row of spines ran down the entire length of it's neck, stopping just before it's large powerful shoulders, then reappearing down along it's tail. A large set of wings rested by it's side, while a four huge paws, decorated with unimaginably sharp talons were tucked in close to it's body. It was colored blue with red detailing.

The rest of the Autobots picked their way down the stones, only to be frozen in shock by the sight of the massive creature before them.

"What is it?" Arcee asked in awe.

Ratchet was the first to come out of his shock. "I don't know..."

Optimus blinked and shook his helm, as if trying to wake up from a dream. "A Predacon?" He asked, turning to Ratchet.

The medic took a brave step closer, eyeing the creature with a tense expression of thought. "I don't believe so... it's got metallic scales, it's breathing, and does not fit the description of a Predacon." He stared it a while longer.

While Optimus and Ratchet discussed what this strange creature was, behind them it began to stir.

Umm... We have a little problem... Bumblebee beeped.

Lost in conversation, the two adults did not notice the young scout's warning.

By then, Smokescreen had also notice it's awaking, and ever so quietly tiptoed to them. He tapped Ratchet on the shoulder. "I thinks it's waking up..."

"Hmm... That's nice- WHAT!" Ratchet said in a hushed shout. He spun around on his heels in a military turn that would have made Magnus proud.

Optimus and the others turn around in a similar fashion.

The large head lifted off the ground, while to glowing blue optics stared at them with an expression of utter confusion.

Something about those optics looked familiar to Optimus, something about the gaze... that color scheme, that design, the placement of the horns...

"Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked.

* * *

Ultra Magnus stared at his leader with the bad feeling that something wasn't right. Optimus looked way too short, and so did the other Autobots.

As he opened his mouth to speak, something felt off, something _looked _off. He lifted his hand up to his face, and was floored by what he saw.

Instead of a servo, a large webbed paw came in to his view, multiple sharp talons were where his fingers should have been.

Ultra Magnus jumped to his paws and spun around in panic, nearly plowing into his fellow Autobots with his tail.

He heard Optimus yell his name, but what his leader said after that was lost in a loud panicked roar.

Ultra Magnus stumbled back, and crashed into the wall behind him.

He was sitting with his back against the wall, and his front legs were tucked up close to his chest like a dog.

Optimus Prime stepped forward, careful not to startle the already frightened bot.

"Ultra Magnus, what happened?" Ratchet asked, stepping forward behind Optimus.

Ultra Magnus tried to speak, but was awarded only with a small squeak.

"Try your Com-Link." Ratchet ordered.

Nothing.

"Perhaps try Telepathic speech?" Optimus asked.

Ultra Magnus gave him a funny look.

Ratchet shrugged. "Just try."

_**{Hmm, I believe it is working Sir.} **_Ultra Magnus voice echoed through the helms of the Autobots present.

"Good." Optimus said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ratchet asked

Ultra Magnus shook his head. _**{No, my memory evades me Sir.}**_

Optimus nodded. "Alright, let us return to base, you require a thorough medical check up."

_**{Sir?}**_

"Yes?"

_**{How do I get out?} **_

Ratchet looked to where the entrance to the cave was. "Good question..." He turned to Optimus, who turned to Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Wreckers, do your job."

* * *

Once the two Wreckers had blown a larger tunnel, and Ultra Magnus, in his new, larger form squeezed out, the Autobots returned to base.

The kids, Agent Fowler, and June Darby, were all extremely surprised to see a dragon like creature, and no Grumpy Blue Lieutenant walking through the groundbridge.

"WOW! COOOOOL!" Miko said, running up to Ultra Magnus. "If I touch it will it eat me?" She asked Smokescreen.

_**{Most likely not, though I still advise against such an action.} **_Ultra Magnus said lowering his head so one of his large blue optics was at head level with the young human girl.

Miko's jaw dropped. "ULTRA MAGNUS?!" She asked.

_**{Ultra Magnus SIR!} **_He snapped.

"Sorry "SIR", but-But you're a-a predacon!" She said.

Footsteps behind her caught her attention away from the "Predacon". Ratchet was walking up, Optimus behind him.

"Actually, he's not a Predacon. There are too many differences in his biology, and and structure."

Miko blinked in surprise. "How about a dragon, let's call him a dragon."

Finlay Optimus spoke up. "We need to find you a suitable place to recharge, you are no longer small enough to use the hanger originally meant for you. Perhaps a larger one?"

_**{Whatever is available, Sir.} **_Ultra Magnus answered.

Optimus nodded. "I will contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet crossed his arms, and frowned at Ultra Magnus.

_**{What seems to be the issue?} **_Ultra Magnus asked, watching the medic with curiosity.

Ratchet stood silent for a moment longer before speaking.

"It seems, with your bigger body mass, you will need more Energon. I am only curious of how we will supply enough Energon."

Ultra Magnus' tail whipped around, but he stayed silent.

Optimus pondered the question for a few seconds. "We will do as we always have."

Ratchet frowned even more. "I admire your faith Optimus, but even with the small number of soldiers we have now, we barely have enough Energon to get by."

Smokescreen, who had been listening in on the conversation walked up to the three adults. "Well, I have an idea."

Ratchet scoffed. "Really?"

Smokescreen nodded. "I was thinking that since we now have someone who can stand up to the Predacon, we don't have to worry if we attack a Decepticon Energon mine, we can just use that until we can find a way to turn you," He pointed towards Ultra Magnus, "back in to a normal Cybertronian."

He has a point. Bumblebee said, who had walked up behind Smokescreen.

This time it was Optimus' turn to scowl. They were in no way prepared for an event like this, then again, who would have expected this to happen?

"We will make due, for now, but let us get you settled and have you evaluated for any issues." The red and blue mech said.

As the other Autobots filled in to the base, Optimus stopped for a second to look up at Ultra Magnus. The two locked optics for a few seconds.

Optimus knew that Ultra Magnus hated to be a liability to anyone, especially during such an important time. The whole thing had come too quickly, they had not been able to prepare, HE had not been able to prepare.

"Come, we will discuss this at a later time, when you have been settled in." Optimus said, knowing that his first lieutenant wouldn't rest easy until this matter was resolved.

* * *

"Hmmm, everything seems to be in order. His sparkrate is a little fast, but that will slow on it's own time." Ratchet said, glancing at the monitor, than to the large dragon, doing his best to stay still, in fear of hurting anyone.

Optimus nodded. "Agent Fowler contacted me, the soldiers are finished clearing out the hanger behind us, I will see to it that it is shielded."

_**{Thank you, Sir.} **_

Optimus nodded.

Ratchet walked out of the hanger, much to Optimus' surprise, but the medic came back not even a minute later, some energon cubes in his arms. He set them down in front of Ultra Magnus.

The tip of the blue dragon's tail twitched, nearly knocking Smokescreen of his pedes as he walked in to the main hanger.

"Whoa! Hey!"

Ultra Magnus moved his tail to the other side, looking slightly embarrassed. _**{Sorry, Soldier**_.} He turned to Optimus and Ratchet. _**{It seems I have much to get used too Sir.} **_

Optimus sighed. "It seems so."

Ratchet crossed his arms again. "I have a question."

Ultra Magnus turned his whole attention to the orange and white medic.

"When you move your tail, is it on instinct, or by order?" Ratchet asked.

_**{I could do either, but I have not yet done so.}**_

"Which means?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Ratchet, but it was Optimus who answered. "It is the equivalent to moving your hands when you speak. Sometimes, when we speak it is often done so on instinct or habit, while when we need to use them it is by mental order."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to Ultra Magnus again. "Lift your tail."

The blue dragon did as asked.

`"See?" Ratchet asked. "Though I believe most of the time it will be by instinct, since he was no real uses for a tail unless in flight."

Ratchet pushed the energon to him.

After what seemed like a dragon styled sigh,Ultra Magus began drinking, a red tongue flickering between bright white teeth.

* * *

So, what did you guys think of this chapter? XD


	4. Prime's Morning Visit

_Sorry I took so long to update, I haven't been feeling well lately. Plus, my writers block hasn't been helpful plot bunnies are lazy, and my cats is being bothersome. In more simple terms, I haven't done much writing these last few days, on any of my stories, and what little I did, is not the best quality,but my beta is amazing, and has help a lot. _

_By the way, thank you to all you who followed this story or faved it. I was really NOT expecting this many people interested in this story..._

_So tell me, please, what is it about this story you like so much? Why have you not given up after the first chapter?_

* * *

Ultra Magnus stared up sadly at the sky, watching stars as the twinkled above him, and the moon sent tint rivers of light down from the heavens, to light a dark world.

He was supposed to be recharging, and he knew that, but sleep was evading him.

His processors were running wild with questions: What had happened? Why did this happen to him of all bots? How were they gonna get enough energon? Would he even know how to fight in a form like this? What if he was stuck like this forever?

He shuddered. He was more of a hazard to the Autobots than help.

On his way out of the main hangar, he had nearly stepped on Agent Fowler, AND knocked Bumblebee into a pile of crates with his tail. If that hadn't been enough, he had almost knock over a row of F-22s when he had unfurled his wings. How embarrassing.

He tucked his wings in closer to his body, and rested his head on the cold hard ground beneath him, so only the top half of his neck stuck out of the hanger doors.

Inside the main hangar, he could hear the other autobots talking.

His sense of hearing had gotten better along with his sight and smell. He could hear the conversations perfectly inside the main hanger almost as if there were right in front of him.

He could see the human guards walking on the far side of base with almost perfect clarity. He could pinpoint every single smell and tell what it was. He could feel even the slightest tremors in the ground; everything from his comrades footsteps, to the landing of a human C-5 Galaxy aircraft on the base runway.

As he laid there, he began to slowly drift asleep, optics drooping closed...

_An explosion shook the walls of Iacon on which he was standing. _

_His pedes stayed on the wall, unmoving. _

_The decepticons were coming. They weren't prepared._

_With Optimus Prime, and most of the Autobots already in the far reaches of outer space, they had no backup._

_No backup at all._

_One of his most trusted lieutenants, A femme wrecker named Whitefire, yelled something to him._

_But he was much too focused on the swarm of decepticons coming at Iacon._

"_ULTRA MAGNUS, Sir!" She yelled louder._

_He turned._

"_Jetfire and the seekers are requesting to aerial bomb the enemy."_

_He looked over, at the small group of seekers, flying overhead._

_He then turned to the enemy seekers. _

_Many of the Autobots would not survive._

_They had no choice. _

_They were being overrun._

"_He has my permission. Tell him to be careful. They are outnumbered."_

"_Yes sir!" She turned, ran down the steps, and into the nearest building.  
He turned to the sky, glaring up, and nothing in particular._

"_Where are you when we need you most?" He growled._

*Systems reboot*

Ultra Magnus turned, and tried to make the recharge last longer.

*All systems functional*

He covered his head with his paws, still drowsy enough not to notice they were paws.

*Energy at 98%* *Optics reboot*

He growled as his vocalizer rebooted. Even though he had enough energy, he was still tired. If not physically, then mentally. He opened his optics, and glanced around.

Everything felt normal, well, almost everything.

He looked down at the ground, still unaware of his change of form. _What am I doing on the floor..._ He thought.

_Oh, right._ He glanced at himself, still, nothing seemed real...

The door to the hangar opened.

Ratchet walked in, eyeing the large dragon. Optimus walked in behind his medical officer, carrying three energon cubes in his arms.

He set them down on the floor, while Ratchet walked up to him and began to run scans.

Ratchet glanced up at Ultra Magnus. "How are you feeling?"

_**{I feel fine. Thank you doctor.}**_ The dragon said.

Ratchet nodded. "Good." He flip open the small panels on his wrist and did a scan. "Hmm... It seems that everything is in order, although your sparkrate is still above normal..."

Ultra Magnus lifted his head of the floor, and tilted it sideways only a small amount, but enough to be noticed the the ever observing eyes of a medic.

Knowing that for now it was best to keep the Autobot first Lieutenant calm, and unworried, Ratchet decided to pull one of the medic ploys he often did with badly injured younglings.

"It's nothing to be worried about, It will eventually even out. It still hasn't gotten used to your new form, but otherwise all is well." He lied, but still his medical programs were already scanning every aspect of the Autobot before him.

The tip of Ultra Magnus's tail twitched.

"You have been surprisingly calm about this." Ratchet observed.

Ultra Magnus made a noise which Ratchet guessed was sigh. _**{I don't believe the reality of my situation has yet to sink in.}**_

Ratchet chuckled, understanding. "Let me know when It does."

The large dragon nodded, and turned to his leader. _**{Is there something you need, Sir?}**_ He asked.

Optimus watched him for a few moments. "I just wanted to see if my trusted lieutenant was alright."

Ultra Magnus nodded._**{Thank you Sir, but I'm sure Ratchet would contact you if there was a problem...}**_

Optimus Prime just shook his head, smiling. Ultra Magnus would understand someday, that there was more to Team Prime than any regular army, they weren't just an army, they were family, and family looked out for one another.

* * *

_Okay, not the best ending ever, but hey, it's better than nothing. _

_About the whole __**{I don't believe the reality of my situation has yet to sink in.}**__ Is about the fact that he still hasn't quite gotten that tsunami of mixed feelings where he just stands there thinks "Holy Primus, I'm a DRAGON!" He had a little moment in the beginning, but that was just thinking "Holy-, what just happened?"_

_Feel free to give suggestion or help fix an error XD_


	5. This is why I hate Cement

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it's been a hard week. I had to go to the emergency room Thursday becouse I passed out three times. I turns out i have low blood pressure, so I'm not allow that much time on the computer. (Altogether, i can't see how the computer can lower your blood pressure) I also have been busy doing some art, and preparing for the up coming school year. _

_I have a major plot for this story,and will try to tie it in with the newest episodes, and the last one too. (The story won't be two long though.)_

_I would also like to thank WingWolfAlari for her wonderful idea of Ultra Magnus coughing up a ball of flame, though i did tweak it a little._

_I would also like to thank the rest of my wonderful readers, and those who have faved/fallowed/reviewed this story! *hugs*_

* * *

Ultra Magnus tucked in his wings, and walked into the main hangar, where the other Autobots were already gathered. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and the Optimus were carrying bags labeled "Cement" , while Optimus came walking in with an arm full of metal beams.

The human children were standing on the walkway, talking.

_**{Do you require assistance, Sir?} **_Ultra Magnus asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No, but I believe Arcee requires help."

Ultra Magnus nodded, and walked back out of the hanger, heading to where Arcee and Smokescreen were trying to carry large bags of cement out of a C-5 Galaxy.

Ultra Magnus stopped and looked at the large aircraft. He was almost larger than it was, he looked at his reflection on the wing.

_What have I become?_ Ultra Magnus asked himself sadly, before looking down at the a stack of cement bags. He lowered his head and picked the whole pile up in his jaws.

The cement didn't weigh much to him, but he had to admit, it tasted _horrible_.

He turned, and carefully stepped over Arcee, but his tail hit the wing of the aircraft with a loud *Clung!*

He flinched and looked over his shoulder. Thankfully there was no damage to the the wing, for it had only been hit with the very tip of his tail.

Thankful he hadn't caused any damage, Ultra Magnus headed back into the building. He walked up to the pile of sacks that were already inside.

As he set the bags down, one was ripped open on a tooth, sending a cloud of pre-cement into the air.

Optimus was walking up to him.

The dust tickled Ultra Magnus' nose...

Ultra Magnus sneezed, sending a huge ball of flame over Optimus' head.

Optimus dropped to the floor, optics wide in surprise.

Ultra Magnus stepped away from Optimus. _**{I am **__**so**_ _**sorry, Sir!} **_

Optimus Prime stood up, with his normal deadpan expression. "Don't fear, there was no harm done." He dusted himself off, while Ultra Magnus ducked away, embarrassed for almost toasting his commander.

Ultra Magnus walked back outside, thankful Optimus hadn't been hurt, and still more than a little worried.

He returned to the jet, and picked up the last of the supplies, this time a pile of steel beams. Careful not to damage the steel with his teeth, he walked back inside.

When he looked around, he noticed that just above where Prime's head had been, was gigantic scorch mark on the wall.

He made a small squeak before turning and setting the beams next to the rest of the supplies.

He walked up behind Ratchet and Optimus in their place next to the Ground Bridge.

_**{Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is all this material for?} **_Ultra Magnus asked, looked at the two bots before him.

Optimus smiled at him, while Ratchet chuckled. "You'll find out!"

Ultra Magnus frowned, or at least the best he could with a muzzle. _**{How do I know that you're planning something I wouldn't agree with?}**_ He asked.

"You don't." Ratchet said.

_**{That's what worries me.}**_


	6. Test Flight

_Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. Between my new kitten, my friends, my wrightersblock, weekend Artclub, high school and my broken laptop I haven't had the time to write anything. _

_But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you all! It's hard to type on my phone/Kindle Fire, but I managed to write you this little chapter._

* * *

_Ultra Magnus took a steep dive, tucking in his wings too his side's._ He fell from the sky, until the last minute when he reopened his wings and rolled.

Optimus sat on his back, in a makeshift saddle Ratchet had constructed, sword ready.

Their opponents swooped down behind them, before pulling alongside the large dragon, just long enough for one of them to cross swords with Prime for only a second, before moving away to avoid Magnus' wings.

He pulled up, and kept a steady pace above the enemy. A sword raked across his heavily armored underbelly, bearly scratching the scales.

Optimus reached down and struck their attacker with his sword, knocking him off balance.

As the enemy pulled away, Magnus followed, and picked them up in his claws. The second attacker smashed his nose, but received nothing but a blast of flames in to his face. Magnus ran them in to the ground.

Magnus roared at them.

"Okay, okay! You win, I get it!" Wheeljack muttered, glaring at him.

Bulkhead wiped soot from his face.

The large blue beast nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Optimus Prime hopped of his back, and transformed his sword back in to his servo. "You fought well." He told them

Ratchet walked up from his spot by the hanger door. "How did the saddle hold up?" He asked.

"Vary well, old friend. It seems you have created another masterpiece." Optimus reassured him.

Wheeljack leaned on his ship. "Do you think it will be able to hold against the predacon?"

Optimus nodded. It had too, to much depended on it.

* * *

_Sorry that was so short but there's only so much you can do on a Kindle. *Glares at Kindle* Well, anyway, thanks for your patience! I'll try and write more later! Now I got to save before I smash this stupid Kindle to pieces!_


End file.
